Saving a Future
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1 Complete - written for the twins-x-ratch comm on LJ. The twins are only mechlings when they save a sparkling who they feel will be special to them in the future. Light slash.


Title: Saving a Future

Universe: G1

Characters: Twins and Ratchet

Rating: T

Warnings – a kiss, tiny period of imprisonment, and depictions of destructive scences from war. Nothing graphic, I assure you.

Prompt: "In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life."

Notes: Entered into the twins_x_ratch October challenge. No, I don't own TF's.

* * *

><p><strong>Saving a Future<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sunny! Run! The ceiling's gonna come down on us!"<p>

"I'm coming! Frag those stupid Seekers, why'd they have to side with the Decepticons? Why'd they have to target _our_ town?"

The red mech looked at his twin worriedly as they stuffed as many things into their subspace as they ran from the orphanage which they had lived in for all of their life since they had been abandoned in Nova Cronum. The town was on the outskirts of Iacon, and was now being heavily attacked by the Decepticons, a name spoken in fear ever since the fall of Praxus.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe screamed at his younger twin, holding out his hand for the other mechling.

Sunstreaker leaped over a knocked over table and reached his twin, taking his hand and sprinting outside as their old home fell in a twist of screeching metal.

It wasn't much better outside.

There was screaming from the citizens of Nova Cronum as fliers bombed from above and grounded mechs razed everything and every_one_ in their path.

"Decepticons! Show them our superiority!" yelled a mech who was purple and lime green, holding his blaster forward.

The two young adults froze in fear. They didn't know what to do. Sunstreaker looked to his brother uncertainly. He wanted to fight, to attack, but he knew they weren't full mechs yet. What could they do? Sideswipe looked back at him, sapphire optics wide as they clutched each other. "We…we can't do anything. I don't want to die, Sunny," whispered Sideswipe, tugging his brother along, ducking behind a slab of concrete foundation.

"But bots are dying!" protested Sunstreaker half-sparkedly, huddling closer to his twin as a high pitched scream was heard, followed by the evil cackle of a deep voice. They simultaneously shivered.

"We're just as helpless…we gotta get out of here."

The twins hated it. It went against everything in their nature, to protect, to be the 'big bots' they couldn't wait to be. Survival was tugging on them, begging them to run and save themselves before they could help anyone else. As another bomb shrieked out of the sky and toppled a building close to their position in a shower of flame, the red and yellow mechlings made a decision.

Fear was their guide as they hurtled through the streets and out of the city, encouraging any bots to follow them. They knew the secret passageways out, knew alternate routes far better than any enemy. Once they were out, they headed for an old Cybertronium mine, not caring if the others that had followed them out of the war-zone headed straight for Iacon. Once there, Sunstreaker jumped in, Sideswipe following straight after. They clung to each other, shaking in their fury for the defilement of their home, and keening mournfully for the lost lives they knew there would be when they eventually came out of the mine. They hid, resolute, until the sounds of screaming and bombing ceased after a while.

"S-sunny…I think the Con's are gone," whispered the red mechling to his emotionally blank twin.

Sunstreaker nodded like a drone, ignoring the pulse through the bond to heave himself up out of the mine and march towards the burning ruins of Nova Cronum. Sideswipe trailed after him worriedly. It wasn't like his twin not to talk to him. "Sunny, we can't just-"

"I'm going to look for survivors. It wasn't fair that we are safe and they are dead," the golden twin said softly, an edge of steel in his voice.

Frowning, Sideswipe grabbed his brother's shoulder and spun him around. "Together, bro. We'll save them."

Emotions flickered through their park bond, long enough to be felt, but brief enough so they wouldn't distract. Sunstreaker pulled his twin for a brief, grateful hug that they had managed to escape the destruction. Together, they turned and surveyed the smoking buildings, the tips of shorn metal rising above the ground, rubble like pebbles on the ground.

"Let's go," they whispered together, heading into the remains of Nova Cronum.

* * *

><p>"Sunny."<p>

"No."

"The Autobots are here, they're helping. C'mon, what are two mechlings going to find that they haven't? Besides, we've found 21 survivors on our own. We can take a break. Please," pleaded Sideswipe, trying to help his twin. Sunstreaker was keeping all his anguish and anger inside, and it wasn't good for him. He needed to rest and refuel.

Hard blue optics burned into his own. "No. I can sense it. There's another survivor here."

Sighing in defeat, Sideswipe asked, "After we find this one, please? You're so tired, Sun."

Sunstreaker sighed, leaning sideways to come in contact with his twin. They paused for a moment, enjoying the simple touch, before the yellow mechling pulled away to wade through another mini-landslide of rubble. They were in the medical district now. So far, no luck. But something in his spark told him to keep searching, like there was a very important survivor here somewhere. He was dented, yes, he was exhausted. But it was nothing compared to the hopelessness of unearthing yet another grey frame.

Sideswipe followed him in silence. He relished the proximity of his beloved twin. It gave him a focal point.

A light rustle of metal caught the twins attention, and they looked at each other to confirm it.

They waited for the sound again, and when a louder rustle made itself known, the two dove as one towards the source, a few panels of metal stacked sideways against a collapsed bulkhead. Frenzied, they tore away the metal, panting with excitement at having found – potentially – another survivor.

A frightened beep made itself known to the young adults and they stopped as, from out behind the last sheet of metal plating, a small sparkling crawled out, red and white with a little grey chevron. Coolant tears filled his little blue optics, and he clicked at them in apprehension.

"Hey Sunny…isn't that Doc Spiralhigh's sparkling?" asked Sideswipe quietly. He felt like reaching out to the little mech, but he was uncertain.

"Yeah," murmured Sunstreaker back, having no compunction in picking up the little mech and holding him close. "I remember his name. Ratchet."

The little sparkling gave a mournful warble at the sound of his name, and he cuddled close to Sunstreaker's chest plating, searching for comfort. Sideswipe couldn't help the tiny smirk that spread across his face at the sight of his twin cradling the sparkling. He shifted closer, carefully reaching out a hand to stroke over the tiny chevron.

A strong surge of protectiveness came over them both as Ratchet let out a little burst of static before he warbled again and curled up into recharge.

Sideswipe turned to his twin and said, "I wanna look after him. It's only right. I mean, we knew the Doc pretty well."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Maybe. I don't know. Something's telling me he's going to be special in our lives."

"Mechlings. Did you two find another survivor?"

The twins turned, seeing the Autobot tactical officer, Quell, standing there with an aide. He was the key mech in the rescue effort for Nova Cronum.

They stood, showing off their precious bundle in their arms. Quell's stance relaxed and he moved forward. "Well done. We'll take this sparkling and place him in Prime's protective care. He's the only sparkling left from Nova Cronum and should get the best in life after these unfortunate circumstances."

Sideswipe frowned. "Actually, could we take care of him? We found him, and we knew his creator. We're almost mechs anyway."

Quell looked calculatingly at the twins before he chuckled. "Funny joke. No, of course not. We'll send you off to the youth centres in Kalis until you've matured. You'll be safe until then, and then you'll get a choice as to what you want to do with your life."

The twins shared alarmed looks as Quell plucked the sparkling from their arms. Sunstreaker fought the urge to scream, "No!", while Sideswipe felt the loss of opportunity wash over him in a cold, empty wave. Even Ratchet shifted uncomfortably in his recharge, not liking the new set of arms he had been transferred to. Quell nodded and walked away back to the Autobot camp.

"One day, Sunny," murmured Sideswipe as they watched the sparkling leave, "We'll see him again. He feels too special for us not to."

"We'd better. My spark says he's special," replied Sunstreaker, moving to embrace his twin in comfort.

* * *

><p><em>Many Years Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright! Who's the next bucket of bolts to come in from the Kalis base?"<p>

The voice rang throughout the medbay, reaching Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's audials. They were next, so they stood and headed for the sound of that voice in the crowded medbay.

It had been many years since the destruction of Nova Cronum. Since then, the twins had matured into large, handsome mechs, perfect for frontline fighting in this seemingly never ending civil war. They had spent their lives in Kalis, first in the youth centres and then in the Autobot army. Only recently, after 100 vorns did they finally get transferred to Iacon to work under the Prime and his elite team of mechs and femmes.

"I'm looking for two lugnuts designated Sunstreaker and Sideswipe…get your afts over here now!"

"Must be one grumpy aft CMO Prime's got," Sideswipe grumbled under his breath, Sunstreaker grunting in agreement as they finally, finally came out of the tangle of the crowd.

A white and red mech had his back to them. When he turned, the twins gasped.

More white than red, with a grey chevron and wide blue optics.

"Ratchet?" asked Sunstreaker incredulously, feeling something in his chest pang at seeing the sparkling they had rescued all grown up. And CMO no less!

Ratchet stopped, a pang of recognition, almost blurred by his period of sparkling to mech, making itself known as he stared at the two frontliners. He beckoned them forward onto the medberths, and they sat, stunned at the realisation that they were in front of the sparkling they had rescued all those vorns ago.

The medic faced them squarely in their silence, looking them over, before a tiny smile was allowed to cross his face. "It is you two who pulled me out of the ruins." When the twins could only nod dumbly, he went on, "I remember feeling safe, you know. As a sparkling. I'm glad you got transferred here. It gives me a chance to finally thank you for saving my life. So…thank you, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker was the first to recover, reeling from the suddenness and the shock before grunting out, "Don't mention it. We were just…doing what was right."

"Yeah. I mean, any other bot could have found you," Sideswipe chimed in, reaching over to take his twins hand.

Ratchet chuckled, "True. But it wasn't any other bot, it was you two. Now…when was the last time you both got a maintenance check?"

"Er…5 vorns ago?" answered Sideswipe off-handedly, still marvelling at meeting the being before him.

The content look on the porcelain faceplates abruptly vanished, replaced by annoyance. "You're joking, right?" When the twins shook their helms, wondering if they were missing something, Ratchet felt his annoyance grow and he swore, "That stupid pit-spawned glitch of a Kalis medic. Axel should _know_ that mechs need a checkup at least once a vorn. Oh, when I get a hold of him he'll be wishing he wasn't so lazy. Slagger."

The twins to each other at the colourful words, slow grins spreading across their lips.

"I think I like this one, Sunny," Sideswipe said.

"A mech with that vocabulary? Of course," replied the golden twin, both turning back to the medic who was spewing more curses in different languages from his mouth.

They knew he had grown up to be something special.

* * *

><p><em>On Earth – many years later<em>

* * *

><p>Ratchet groaned as his bindings pulled on him, and he wished he had the strength to curse. Two days as the Decepticons prisoner hadn't been fun at all.<p>

It wasn't so much about the 'hanging in chains' part that bothered him. That could be easily dealt with.

No, it was the _worry_ he was finding it hard to come to terms with. Who was hurt? Was First Aid all right without him in dealing with the injured mechs? Did Wheeljack manage to make himself explode again? Were the twins going crazy?

Sighing, the CMO shook his helm. He needed to get out of here, and he didn't know how.

It seemed like his prayers were answered an hour later, a commotion heard towards the doors of the brig. Tiredly shifting to see who had come to rescue him (he hoped), Ratchet stilled when he saw the Twins speeding towards his cell door, removing the energon bars and moving to him, successfully removing his restraints with a swift shot from a blaster.

"Sunny…Sides…what?" mumbled the medic in question as he was gathered in strong arms and rushed towards the exit.

"You know, we were in the neighbourhood, decided to rescue you," Sideswipe said as they ran, shooting a cheeky grin over his shoulder at the medic.

Ratchet blushed in realisation that he was in Sunstreaker's arms and holding tight to the warrior's shoulders as they got out of the Con base. He shuttered his optics, and through all his memories, he remembered this feelings once before…

…on a day he was rescued by the twins, and once more in this night.

They were out of enemy territory before they knew it. They settled on dry land near the Ark with the stars shining high above them, Sunstreaker silently helping Ratchet down from his hold while Sideswipe stood before them both.

Ratchet chuckled, shaking his helm. "You mechs can't help but save me, can you?"

The twins smiled as well. "No. We're not going to give up on the mech who is so special, who we rescued. We'll do anything to keep you alive, Ratch," Sunstreaker said, sincere.

The medic sighed and murmured playfully, "My heroes."

Sideswipe also stepped forward, coming nearly chest to chest with the smaller mech. "You know what else we want to be to you?" he asked quietly, although he was still smiling kindly.

Ratchet felt something pull on his spark, and his optics widened slightly at the implications of that once small statement from the crimson frontliner. Playing along, he asked, "What?"

"Your lovers," replied the red twin, bringing a hand up to stroke along Ratchet's face. "It seems weird, but…I think it was destiny, us finding you in Nova Cronum, feeling that spark pull to you even when you were a sparkling. We've come to really want you Ratch."

The smaller mech saw it coming, but warmth suffused him at the words. He felt Sunstreaker come up behind him, felt the question in his EM field. He looked at both of them, expression turning much softer than what it usually did. Leaning into the soft touch along his cheekplate, he said, "I thought I saw signs. The way you two so religiously prank me, trying to make me laugh or take a break. It seems I have more to thank you two for than rescuing me."

Sunstreaker leaned his helm on a shoulder, asking, "Is that a yes? May we court you?"

Ratchet laughed. "Sunstreaker, what makes you think you have to ask?"

The laugh was muffled as he was suddenly pulled into a sweet, savoured kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow….that was MUCH longer than I wanted it to be. It was only supposed to stop at…like…1000 words. Yeah, sure, **_**that**_** worked out.**

**But I would love all reviews! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. **


End file.
